


Day 05 - Family

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [5]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Family, Female Hunter, Gen, Nighttime, Parents, Patrol, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Rhapsody and Rose are out patrolling during a nice, peaceful evening...





	Day 05 - Family

The cold was finally start to creep over Lunaris. Rhapsody was thrilled she could finally start wearing more of her cloaks and fancier boots. Rose, on the other hand, was miserable. She always hated being cold and now it was here.

“Aw, don't make that face, Flowers. It's starting to get to the point where it'll freeze that way if you do,” the teasing tone came out in white puffs of air. The laughter that followed warmed Rose some, the smile coming easily to her lips as she looked at her dearest friend.

“Haha, laugh it up. You come from warmer climates than this. You would think you'd hate the cold too.” Her eyes flickered a bit as she tapped into her ability of pyrokinesis, bringing just enough heat forward to keep her warm as they continued looking around every corner for trouble that might bother the citizens of Lunaris.

“Yeah, but I never liked being too warm. Sweat.” Rhapsody made a face and shuddered.

Rose fell into a fit of giggles at her reaction. “Makes sense but that's designed to keep you cool~ It's natural~”

“ _Cher_ , I don't care if it'd keep me rich all summer. It's disgusting, ok?” Rhapsody smirked.

They shared in their laughter. The two fell into a comfortable silence after a few moments as they continued their rounds. For a while, all that could be heard were their footsteps. The echo of Rhapsody's silver spiked 'heels' resounded with a steady beat across Rose's ears. The confidence with each 'clack' was as resonate as the beat of a drum to let anything, everything know that if they were out there and wanted to start trouble? They would find it.

Often during times like this, Rose would start a topic or start humming a song. 'Just something to make the time go by faster' she once told Rhapsody when she was asked why make noise at all. And Rhapsody could understand all of that. It eased tension and did make the time go by faster. But tonight, Rose's mind turned toward a subject she had been avoiding for quite sometime. It was something that gnawed at her, whispered to her in the dark when she thought she could be at peace. The words bubbled forth before she had a chance to stop it.

“...do you think Devon would've enjoyed being a Hunter?” Rose eyed the ground ahead of her, voice unsure and bordered on unsteady.

Rhapsody's steps faltered for a bit before continuing at the pace they were before. Finally, Rose was voicing what was bothering her. She knew the anniversary of the death of her brother was coming up and while Rose never discussed it, Rhapsody knew better than anyone how much it pained her.

Rhapsody took a deep breath before answering, carefully weighing her response. “I think that Devon would've enjoyed the challenge. I think he could've handled it, handled anything this job threw at him and would've thrown it right back with a big ol' ' _fuck you_ '.”

Rose's lip quirked up, her halfhearted chuckle not reaching her eyes as she went to respond but was quietly cut off.

“I also...think that Erik would've helped him. That they would've been best friends like two other Hunters I know.” With her voice hollow, Rhapsody allowed her movements to slow as a sigh escaped her lips. Rose was trying so hard to be brave, to grieve in the best way she knew how. In return, the least Rhapsody felt like she could do was let Rose know she was listening loud and clear.

Rose stopped walking, her eyes wide as Rhapsody stopped walking as well and turned to look at her.

“I think that they would've given us tips on what to watch out for, how to fight better once we went through the training. I think Papa would've fought all of us as our 'first real test' out of the Academy. He would've laughed and let us win, tell us how proud he was of us. Of all of us.” Rhapsody huffed out a bitter laugh before continuing, “But you know what I think about more than anything else?”

Dumbfounded, Rose slowly shook her head as her eyes filled with tears that refused to fall. “No, what?” came the choked reply.

“That Momma would've tucked y'all in every night til you groaned that you were too big to do so. Papa would've introduced your first weapon to you both so you already had an idea of what you were comfortable with. The last name 'Davenport' would've been replaced with 'Carmine' and Erik's heart would've burst with joy at having two more siblings.”

Both women stared at each other, smiles on their faces that didn't quite reach their eyes. Rhapsody understood the pain of Rose all too well but she knew that if things were different, could have been different that both Rose and Devon would've known the love and comfort they should've had growing up. While Rhapsody couldn't change the past of either of them, she could do her damnedest to ensure Rose was happy in her present and future.

She embraced Rose, a short but very tight squeeze that was returned before kissing her nose. “Come on, we have baddies to continue to threaten and hot chocolate waiting for us in my kitchen.”

Rose beamed, nuzzling her shoulder before walking in step with Rhapsody again. Her heart became a little lighter with each 'clack' that reached her ears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, JUST ONE OF THESE DAYS, I won't give my characters a heartbreaking backstory.
> 
> ....BUT IT WON'T BE THIS DAY, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem~ ❤
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
